


What about no dress?

by xkylox



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Charlie has a daughter, Charlie is 40 years old, Choking, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom!Charlie, F/M, I really put myself in a one shot cause why not, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm sorry for this, Katoptronophilia, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Punishment, Spanking, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, charlie needs to get laid, daddy charlie, idk what i'm tagging anymore, not sure if it can be tagged as masochism but i'm just playing safe here, slight begging, there's also a bit of feelings and emotions mentioned so i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkylox/pseuds/xkylox
Summary: "So, huh, what do you think?""You, huh," he clears his throat and shifts on the couch, trying miserable to hide his boner. "You look, huh, great.""I do?" My voice is sugar coated with innocence and he shifts once more, clearing his throat."Yeah, you do." Pursing his lips, he gives me a nod."Should I go try the other dress?" At this point, I'm just a few inches away from him. One step closer and his knee would brush on my leg. His eyes are looking straight at mine and I'm almost a hundred percent sure he's fighting the urge to move them away to elsewhere."Yeah…""And," my hands go to the hem of the dress, "what about no dress?"
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry   
> i apologized for this in advance

**Charlie Barber // one shot  
** **What about no dress?**

"Hello?"

I’m going to be honest with you here, I can feel my heart at the top of my throat as my face gets all hot from anxiety and I rethink all my life choices. This is probably the dumbest thing I've ever chosen to do. It might not even work, but my mind has already thrown at me 1001 possible scenarios for the outcome of this call.

"Hello, hi Mr. Barber, it's me, C." Saying in the sweetest tone I can find, I try to use it to sugarcoat the lump on the back of my throat while trying to supress all my naughy thoughts that were triggered by his voice saying a simple  _ hello.  _

"Oh hello Carolina." Ignoring how nice and tender my name sounds coming from him is quite an impossible task. That and ignoring the fire burning in the heat between my legs. 

"I'm sorry to bother, but are you with Carla by any chance? Is she at home?" I throw the questions to which I actually know the answers for. But he doesn’t need to know that. 

"Uh no, sorry  _ sweetheart _ .” Oh shit, not again with the pet names making my heart flutter and my panties wet. Sometimes I ask myself if he does it on purpose or it’s just innocence over his intentions by calling me  _ that. _ “I'm not at home, but Carla told me she was going to spend the afternoon at the park with Marcus." 

"Oh…” Try disappointment and surprise. If he falls for it I might as well try a career in acting. He would help me achieve it, right? “Sorry for bothering then." Not sorry.

I’m preparing myself for him to say goodbye, but very, very fortunately, that does not happen. 

"But is everything ok? Is there anything I can help you with?" You can’t see it, but I’m biting my bottom lip so I don’t smile. 

"Oh no, no, Mr. Barber. It's fine. I just needed Carla's help to choose a dress. I'm a bit indecisive and she always helps me. I called because she's not picking up her phone, and I was worried. Anyways, thank you Mr. Barber." I know everything can just end here with a  _ no problem  _ and the line dead. I also know the disappointment I will feel once it happens. But what did I expect? For a forty years old man to help me choose a dress? Especially when I'm his daughter's friend, sharing the same age as her? Although I’m an adult, he probably sees me as a child. 

"What if I help you?" Fireworks explode in my head as a sign of party and I do a little dance before I gain my composure back.

"Oh no, I don't wanna be a burden."Fake it ‘till you make it. 

"You're not a burden.” He says, and I can almost swear he’s smiling right now. “I'll tell you what, I'm going home now. I'll meet you there." Did my plan work?

"Are you sure?" Did it really work?

"Yes of course. I'll see you soon." It fucking did!

“I’ll see you soon, Mr. Barber.” As the line goes dead, I control myself to not scream. This is the perfect set up, the perfect opportunity to make my move on the one and only Charlie Barber. My friend’s hot dad, the man who I've had a crush on for the longest time and appears in every wet dream I have. 

My reflection on the body length mirror stares back at me. A dark blue and green plaid skirt, with a black cropped shirt and high knee socks really don’t look like a bad choice. 

After throwing the first two dresses I find in a bag, because seriously I can’t care less about the dresses, and check myself out on the mirror one last time, I leave the house with the biggest smile on my face. 

It doesn’t take long for me to get to the Barbers’ house and I’m still not sure if in this case it’s a blessing or a curse how close we live. My mind is racing at this point and I'm left without what to think. If this doesn’t go as planned, it will just be the worst thing ever. 

Can you imagine the awkward encounters with him after I try to kiss him and he pushes me off saying _you’re my daughter’s friend._? I’ll for sure won’t stop being friends with Carla, I mean, she’s my best friend, but I can already anticipate the awkwardness floating around after I try to make a move on him. I can just quit coming to her house. Yes, exactly, study sessions at my apartment from now on.

“Hi.” His voice brings me back to reality and I genuinely try not to lose myself in his smile. Act casual, Carolina. You got this. 

I notice his eyes escaping my own for a second or two. Maybe going lower, to my legs after passing by my boobs. Or maybe I'm imagining things. I surely hope I'm not.

And holy shit, he looks so good as always. His soft hair and sweet but harsh face. The pink lips showing off a smile. His tall figure towering me, big hands, thick thighs. 

“Hi, Mr. Barber.” My smile is not forced at all, but it takes me a while to get myself together. And also, let’s just ignore the fact my heart is hammering like a maniac against my ribcage and I feel like I'm about to pass out. For sure it’s not the first time that I’m with Mr. Barber alone in a room, but on any other occasion, Carla was just a room away, so trying anything was always out of option. But right now, I really wanna kiss him and suck his dick. 

The man lets me in and his slight touch on the little of my back as we walk to the living room sends shivers down my spine and not to talk how my pussy is throbbing right now with the amount of thoughts that are passing through my mind.

“I’m really sorry for bothering over something so stupid.”

“You’re not bothering me at all.” The soft chuckle and the smile is sending me off orbit, but I’m strong and I won't fall apart so easily. “I’m glad I can help.”

"It's nothing special, I really just need help choosing what dress to wear."

"I see, I see." He sits down at the couch, looking up at me. "What's the occasion," he crosses a leg over the other, "for the dress." 

"Oh, I'm going on a date." Hopefully, in your bed, with you between my legs. 

"Oh a date, huh?" Charlie rests his lips on his hand, his elbow on his knee for support. 

"Yeah…" His stare is intense. My mouth waters and I can't help but press my thighs together. What is this man doing to me? Pretty sure he notices my reaction, I can see his little grin hiding behind his hand. "How about I try both dresses and you tell me which one you like better.?"

"Sure," he nods and a smile forms in his lips. No grin. A smile. "You know where the bathroom is." 

Nodding, I walk to the bathroom that's just down the hall with a firm grip on my bag. I get inside not bothering to lock the door and soon get rid of my clothes. I take a good look at myself in red lacy underwear that I bought special for this. My mind was thinking of Mr. Barber when I paid $80 for a set on Intimissimi. Even if this doesn't work out, it was worth the money, it sure is a pretty underwear set. 

From the bag, I take one of the dresses I brought. I study it for a moment. It's satin, black and very short. Even without knowing, I really made a good choice. 

After slipping inside the dress, staring at myself in the mirror and some pep talk, I walk outside the bathroom. 

As I step inside the living and Charlie's eyes fall on me, they widen. My heart gets tiny and fear of him just finding me disgusting punches me in the gut. 

"So, huh, what do you think?" My voice is low and shy. All the courage I gained all day to do this, just vanishes. 

"You, huh," he clears his throat and shifts on the couch, trying miserable to hide his boner. "You look, huh, great." Ok maybe I really don't look disgusting at all, and maybe he really likes what he's seeing. I mean, the man has a boner and is blushing. It surely means something.

Seeing the man trying to get his composure back, gives me a boost of confidence. So, in slow steps, I get closer to him. The hard wooden floor against my barefoot gives me a chilling sensation. I can almost feel in control. 

"I do?" My voice is sugar coated with innocence and he shifts once more, clearing his throat. 

"Yeah, you do." Pursing his lips, he gives me a nod.

"Should I go try the other dress?" At this point, I'm just a few inches away from him. One step closer and his knee would brush on my leg. His eyes are looking straight at mine and I'm almost a hundred percent sure he's fighting the urge to move them away to elsewhere. 

"Yeah…" 

"And," my hands go to the hem of the dress, " _ what about no dress?"  _ Not a second after those words leave my lips, I get rid of the dress, letting it fall on the floor beside my feet. 

Charlie's eyes widen once more, not even sure where to look. His lips open, but no sound comes out. It takes him a few seconds to say something, but it comes out with a stutter. 

"What are you doing?" 

Don't lose hope just yet. He just needs a little  _ push.  _

"Mr. Barber," I drop on my knees in between his legs, my hands resting on his thighs and going up gradually, "what does it look like I'm doing?" 

"We-" Now or never. "We shouldn't-" I don't let him continue whatever bullshit he was going to say and smash my lips against his.

I can feel the hesitation in his movements, but soon he gives in. His lips molding onto mine and his arms quickly wrap around me, pulling my body close to his. 

His lips taste like peppermint and they are soft. Eager, mouth opened kisses. Full of hunger and making my body on fire. Each kiss that passes my need for him increases, soaking my panties. 

This can't just stop on these hot kisses. I need more. Even if it's just his dick in my mouth. I need it. 

Breaking the kiss apart, I quickly press my lips against his jaw. Spraying his skin with kisses, my teeth grazing on it every now and then, biting casually, my hands go to his navy blue shirt, furiously unbuttoning each button. 

I make my way down to his chest, hearing his shallow breaths above my head. It’s also impossible to ignore how tense his body is under my touch, unlike me who will melt in no time as soon as he puts his big hands on me. 

“Carolina-” He doesn't finish what he’s about to say, but holy shit, the way he says my name… I can only imagine the way he’s going to moan it. His enormous hands touch my arms oh so slightly. Gentle taps on my skin, awaking a fire I cannot control. 

This man has made me think of such filthy things, making me finger myself at four am when I couldn’t sleep as his chuckle was stuck in my mind. The amount of times I’ve imagined how our first sexual encounter would be. I imagined how his lips would taste and his touch would feel. Making me think of myself as a naughty little whore for lusting after my best friend’s father. 

“This is so wrong.” He finally finishes his sentence as my hands are already working on his thin, black belt and my lips kissing the beginning of the happy trail on his cute, but very hot, dad tummy. 

“Then why does it feel so right?” I mumble against his skin, his beige khakis already unbuttoned and my hand ready to free his cock. A groan is heard above me and I take this as a cue to continue. And I really don’t waste any more time, freeing his cock from its restraints. 

The sight in front makes my mouth water. Fat cock, veins popping off, the tip red and begging for my attention as it leaks precum. It’s not that I’m shy nor I am intimitated with the size of his lengh, but I don’t wanna show him how fucking eager I am to have every single inch of his dick down my throat. So, I go slowly, gently pressing my tongue on the tip, collecting the precum it’s leaking just for me and gaining another groan from the back of his throat. 

I’m not calling it teasing, for not giving my mouth as a whole in the next moment, I’m just taking my time to appreciate and worship every inch of his cock. And I'm well aware how he's not really appreciating that, as he grunts when my tongue swirls around and my lips just cover the head. 

It also doesn't take me long to give him what he  _ needs,  _ pushing it all the way in until my nose is buried in his pubic hair.

"Fuck!" His voice is loud and it sounds so sweet, knowing I'm the reason for it. "Fuck babygirl, you feel so fucking good around my cock." 

To be completely honest with you, I didn’t know I liked being praised as much as I like being degraded and humiliated. 

“Such a good girl for Daddy.” My pussy throbs at those words and I go deeper, my head moving faster and my tongue presses against his shaft. The groans confirm how good I’m doing my job, but I decide to go beyond. I’m a good girl and all I want is to please Daddy. 

His hand finds my hair, pulling it and making me go the pace he desires. And goddamn I love that. And just as his hand is gripping my hair, my own finds his balls. My fingers give them a tender massage and his voice gives me a loud moan. Such a delightful sound, such an encouragement to go further. The tip of cock hitting the back of my throat, my hand just giving special treatment to his balls, his cracked moans leaving his lips and my drool running down his length. 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Charlie screams out and my head goes up, my tongue pressed on his member going along and when it reaches the head, it swirls around a few times. My head is pushed down again, my nose being pressed against him hard. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m-” He never really finsihes what he was going to say, he only lets out a broken moan as he cums in my mouth. I slow down, feeling his hot shot going down my throat, and look up at him, his dick leaving my mouth on the way. 

Amber eyes stare back at me as I swallow every drop of his load that he so happily gave me. His face is red and sweaty, his hair’s messy, but on his lips lies a soft smile. His thumb brushes against my bottom lip to the corner, probably collecting some of his cum that ran out, and pushes it inside my mouth. And as the good girl I am, I suck it clean. 

“Good girl.” His finger leaves my mouth and not a moment after, both his hands grip tightly on my waist. “And now,” the words come out through gritted teeth, as he lifts my body up and lays me on the couch, stomach down, “Daddy’s gonna take good care of you.”

An involuntary whimper escapes my lips as his rough hands grip harshly on my hips, pulling my ass up. My pussy aching for attention, completely dripping. 

Two of his fingers brush against my slit up to my clit over my panties. 

“Ah,” he says, and I fucking know he’s smirking, he’s enjoying this, “look at this, dripping wet, messing these cute little panties and barely even touched you.” I can’t help myself and whimper once more. I need him, he knows I need him and he’s just teasing me. 

Please, just fuck me already, goddammit!

His two fingers keep teasing me, rubbing my clit through the fabric of my underwear. 

“Please,” I cry out, “just please.”

“Please what babygirl?” The chuckle doesn’t help. 

“Please just do something.” Yes, I'm really that desperate. You have no idea how good that dick felt inside my mouth and I need it inside my cunt. 

“But I am doing something.” He presses harder on my clit and I groan. “What do you want more, babygirl?” His voice is deep and does things to me. I’m so close to start crying onto his sofa cushions. “Tell Daddy and Daddy will give it to you, as you’ve been such a good girl.”

“I want you.” I whine. Such a pathetic little shit. “I want you inside me.”

Charlie doesn’t reply and his fingers leave me, but soon they are hooked on the waistband of my panties and brutally push them down to my knees. I feel his hot breath against my pussy but I don't dare to move before he changes his mind and decides I don't deserve it. 

"First," he gives my pussy lips a fat lick and I bite my bottom lip to now moan, "Daddy's gonna taste you and then," another lick, "Daddy's gonna fuck this cunt." 

As he dips his tongue in my pussy, there’s no going back. My legs almost give up and a loud moan escapes my parted lips. He mumbles against me, the vibrations of it sending me to another dimension and all I can think about is: why didn’t we do this earlier? Cause holy shit, his lips against my cunt is a fucking blessing. 

Although, my fun doesn’t last long as he moves his head away from me and a discontent whine leaves my mouth. 

"Patience, babygirl," he tells me, "Daddy's gonna take care of you." The second later I feel the tip of his cock teasing my entrance and I let out another whine. "You know what to say, babygirl, cmon, say it." If this was any other situation, I would just play a bit, but seeing the situation it is and how desperate I am right now, I'll just give him everything and anything he wants. 

"Please," my whine is loud, "please Daddy, just fuck me." 

The next moment, the room is filled with groans and moans. He doesn't hold back and doesn't go slow. The moment his cock slips inside my cunt, Charlie holds my hips with both hands and just pounds mercilessly into me. The fabric of his pants rubs against the back of my thighs adding another sensation to my sensitive skin. 

And all the pleasure I'm feeling is overwhelming. Never in my life I felt like this. It's just… Out of this fucking world the way his fat cock scratches my walls so deliciously and plus the feeling of his finger dipping on my hips leaving a mark for sure, takes my breath away. 

"You're so fucking tight." He grunts, and there's nothing much I can do but moan and take it. "And your sweet, sweet pussy takes my cock so well." 

"Charlie…" It's a moan, but gets a hard sting on my ass that I very much enjoy. 

"For you it's Daddy." Another smack coming from him and another moan coming from me as drool runs down my parted lips. 

"Daddy."

"Good girl." The praise coming from him feels different, driving me over the edge. "Such a good girl for Daddy." The tension in my stomach builds up and I know I'm close, just a bit long and I know I'll get it. I can feel my orgasm close, brushing against my fingertips and my moans increase the volume. So, so fucking close. The walls of my pussy clench and a blessed sound comes from him. “You gonna cum?” He asks, a grunt following his words and I reply with a broken moan. Talking right now is just not possible. “Are you gonna cum on Daddy’s cock? Cum on Daddy’s cock.” 

And that’s exactly what I do. His words and the fucking hard spank he gave my ass right after, were enough to push me over the edge as a loud moan leaves my throat. The moment after, Charlie cums as well. He rides us both out of our orgasms, as his movement gets softer, less animalistic and his hot cum fills me up so well. 

Slowly, I feel his dick sliding out of me, the missing cold feel washes over. I don’t dare to move. Not only because my whole body feels like jello, but also because I just want to enjoy the moment. It’s like I’m on cloud nine, not even the best weed has ever made me feel this kind of bliss. And I can’t help myself but chuckle as I feel his cum running down my thigh. Just a nice and warm sensation. 

Losing track of time, eyes closed, content smile on my lips I hear some shuffling behind me, but I don't even try to see what Charlie is doing. 

His fingers run up my spine in such a tender touch. I melt on the spot as an involuntary soft purr escapes my lips. Charlie chuckles at me and his finger unclasp my bra. He doesn’t waste another second and turns me around and I'm laid on my back, eyes opened looking up at him. His navy blue button up doesn’t hang from his shoulders anymore and he’s not wearing his beige khakis either. The man is completely naked and the sight in front of me looks like a mirage from heaven. He looks like an angel capable of doing really nasty things. And my pussy throbs just with the thought of that. 

“You look so pretty babygirl,” he tells me with a smile and I send him a lazy one. “But this gotta go off.” Griping on the loose bra, he snatches it away from me, exposing my breasts to him. “So beautiful.” The next thing to leave is my panties that were still around my knees. “Daddy can’t wait to see these tits bounce as I fuck you and I wanna see your face when I make you cum and you moan my name.” Charlie lowers himself down at me and I automatically open my legs up for him and lay my head on the armrest of the couch. “That’s the only occasion you can call out my name, you hear me?” The last word comes out mixed with a grunt as he pushes inside me. My back arches and I moan. “When you cum on my cock, otherwise…” Another grunt and his hips slaps against mine, “otherwise it’s Daddy.”

Moaning in agreement, I get a smack on my thigh and I moan once more. That’s really all the proper sounds that I manage to let out. I know way too well he wants a legitimate answer with actual words. Tough, what does this man expect me to do when he’s pounding into me like the world is about to end in the next hour? 

“Yes Daddy.”

“Good girl.” This time it’s him who whimpers. “Such a good girl.” A shallow breath. “Taking my cock so good once again.”

Between desperate whines, cracked groans, needy whimpers and half moans, it can be heard faintly the sounds from the world outside along with our skin slapping. Pure bliss. His dick stretches my pussy that clenched around him and his fingers mark my body as his propriety. He doesn't need to say it, I know I belong to this man and this man only. 

And I cum once again around his throbbing cock. Amber eyes stare back at me, his name leaving loud from the back of my throat, as one of his hands decided to wrap around my neck just ten second prior. That giant hand with a tight and firm grip on my neck was all it took for me to cum. It pushed me over the edge and I saw stars. 

The same satrs I see as he cums inside me once more accompained by a loud  _ fuck!.  _

It takes us a while to get our composure back. Charlie crashes on top of me, his face buried on the crock of my neck, sweaty bodies sticking to one another. 

The vulnerability shows off but I never felt so safe as I feel in this exact moment. The smile never vanishes off my lips with his cum dripping down my legs. I definitely need a shower and Charlie will need to clean the couch. But none of us is really worried about that right now. 

Charlie shifts and we switch positions. Him now laying flat on the couch and me with half of my body laid on top of him. My head is resting on his shoulder and my left hand goes to his chest, stroking his skin gingerly with my fingertips. 

“That was, huh, that was great.” He says, his voice low and soft. I chuckle and look up at him.

“It was much more than that.” My lips brush against his and he kisses me back. This time is not eager nor full of hunger. It’s tender and sweet and it feels like drinking a good coffee on a busy morning. 

A couple of kisses later I rest my head back on his shoulder and my fingers keep acressing his chest. 

“Did you know,” I start to get his attention, gaining a  _ hm,  _ “in an hour or so Carla will text you saying she’s spending the night at my house.”

“And let me guess, she won’t.”

“She won’t.”

“So you knew Carla wouldn’t be here. Did you plan all of this?”

I can’t contain the grin. “I may have or may not…”

“You sneaky little bastard.” Chuckling at his comment, I kiss his shoulder and look back at him. 

“So this means we have tonight all for ourselves.”

“That is true.” He smiles. “We’ll take a nice shower and then I’ll cook you some dinner. How does that sound?” 

I have the most pathetic smile on my face right now as I kiss him. This big ass man made me fall for him and he really has no clue. 

“Sounds perfect.”


	2. That’s a dangerous game you're playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop talking.” His order gets a gasp and a nod from me, his voice and words going straight to my core, making my cunt throb yet again. I’m not only embarrassed for being scolded by him but also completely turned on by it. And right now, I’m trying really hard to focus on his words as I shrug off the urge to grind on a fucking pillow pretending its his thigh. “I’m working, Carolina." He uses my name. In a very threatening manner, I must add, and that causes a reaction on my body. On my pussy to be more exact. "And you can’t just send me things like that when I’m at work. I need to focus on this play, and you’re seeding me those pictures, distracting me.”  
> As my gaze falls down on my lap, I bite my bottom lip. 
> 
> “I’m sorry…” I mumble, but never forgetting the fact he never mentioned he disliked the pictures. He’s just mad because I sent them while he’s at work, right?
> 
> “You should be ashamed of yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what is this
> 
> just know it's heavily inspired on that video of Adam talking with John Oliver

**Charlie Barber // one shot  
** **That’s a dangerous game you're playing**

Three weeks, more precisely twenty days, since I’ve last seen Mr. Barber. Or how I _secretly, but not so secretly,_ like to call him, Daddy. Twenty days since I last tasted his tongue in my month, felt his hand on my body, had his dick inside me. 

Ever since that saturday afternoon that I came up with the stupid dress excuse that I haven’t been able to stop thinking about him. But that's definitely not new for me. It has been a fucking while since my thoughts are just the one and only Charlie Barber, my best friend’s father. 

But this time is different. This time is not fantasies that play in my mind, but memories. Memories we both made three weeks ago. And before you start thinking my mind just plays in loop the amazing sex we had on that couch and then later at night in his bed, you’re redondly wrong. It goes way beyond that. 

It’s also the soft smiles, the tender touches, the warm words and caring actions. Something that’s so rare to find nowadays and I found it in him. 

For sure our situation isn’t the ideal. He’s still Carla’s father. It’s not even about the age. Tough, it’s funny enough to think that clearly, my parents aren’t keen on the fact that I'm in love with a man who’s twice my age. Anyways, that is insignificant to me. Carla matters more than my own parents’ opinion. Adminting though, there will be a time not even her will matter, because to be fucking honest with you, my whole body and soul aches for that man to the point I don’t care if he’s her father or not, I just need him. _Badly_. 

It’s beyond physical needs although they pay a big portion on the fault. 

My stomach flips every time he texts me good morning, my smile widens everytime he calls me during lunch just to check on me. Even though we haven't seen each other since that weekend, we talk everyday, and that makes me the happiest girl on Earth. 

We both have been pretty busy, so the lack of opportunity for a meeting has been huge. He has an upcoming play in a few weeks and I've been working on college assignments and trying to study for midterms. A pretty hard task when you have a hot forty year old man constantly on your mind, let me tell you. 

A groan escapes my lips as I try to understand the same paragraph I've been trying to decipher for the last half an hour. Really not going well.

This makes no sense and it’s hard to focus as the thought of Charlie comes back from the back of my mind. An involuntary smile forms on my lips as I think of him and his sweet laugh. Soon my thoughts stop being PG13 and start being really, well, _not safe for work._

The sinful things that mouth can do and the way I want it to. Those hands groping me in not a very gentle way, marking my body on their way. His merciless thrusts making my legs shake uncontrollably. And for much I finger myself, I'll never be satisfied. I can’t satisfy myself the way he can. 

Daddy keeps me full, with a smile on my face and my head dizzy. Goosebumps run up and down my body just thinking about it. No other man has ever made me feel good as Charlie did, not even only half as good. Charlie is different, special. And he makes me feel fucking special. 

Especially when he takes his time to make me cum with his tongue deep inside me and his nose rubbing on my clit. I can’t help myself but press my thighs together at the thought

A sigh leaves my lips and my eyes move away from the laptop screen, landing on the mirror set right in front of my bed where I’m sitting. I study myself for a moment. I’m wearing nothing but my underwear and a sweater I _borrowed_ from Charlie. 

That’s when a brilliant idea pops in my mind. A break from my study won’t do any harm and I can really use some time away from this stupid essay I have to read. 

I minimize the pdf file and open the camera app on my laptop. Positioning myself in front of it on my knees, I turn the timer on and pull the sweater up to my boobs, showing my white lacy panties. I take a few like this, changing slightly the position. Moving the sweater upwards a bit, enough to show my underboobs, I take a few more. To finish off the set, I push my free hand inside my panties, a finger clearly teasing my entrance and take the last pictures. 

Happy and satisfied with the result, I choose the ones I like the best and open the iMessage app, sending them to Charlie with the caption _missing you hours._

Gazing at the screen, I bite down my bottom lip, waiting for something, but not even sure what. The messages are marked as seen and my heart races inside my chest. 

A slight anxiety growing and my breathing gets heavier. Fear of him not liking appears in my stomach and I don’t know what to think. It sounded like a great idea just twenty minutes ago and now I’m regretting all my decisions. 

I liked the pictures, but what if he didn’t? What if he found them ugly and now he doesn’t want anything to do with me? I shouldn’t be having these concerns. He has seen me naked, more than once, and in person, but now my brain can’t stop thinking about the possibility of him completely hating me and my body. 

Keeping satring at the screen, I play with my fingers as my dumb brain shows me a few scenarios that might come as a result from my recklesss actions of _trying to tease my best friend’s father._ Because that’s what he still is, just my friend’s father. Even though we spent that night together and acted like more than _that,_ nothing has really changed, has it? At this point I can’t even tell if what changed is relevant enough to change _our status._

It passses what it feels like an enternity until my laptop screen changes. In the meanwhile as I waited, my mind traveled through dangerous grounds. I definitely didn’t know I could get myself very, very horny as anxiety raised on my chest. Because yes, while I thought about Mr. Barber hating me, I also thought of the slight chance of him actually enjoying the pictures and telling me all the naughthy things he wants to do to my _pretty little body._ Things I know he would do once he got the chance. Things I want him so bad to do to me. 

My laptop keeps ringing, the change being a screen call with the words _Daddy would like to FaceTime ._ And yes, before you start judging me, yes, Charlie's contact on my phone is under Daddy because I fucking can. A lump on my throat grows the size of a golf ball and it’s hard to swallow down. 

Gulping dry, I accept the call, showing a very angry Charlie. I don’t even have time to say hello. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” He says and holy fucking shit, that was fucking hot. A chill runs down my spine and my pussy fucking throbs. 

I’m really, _really_ trying hard to process everything that's happening right now. This call has only started 10 seconds ago and there’s a lot to unpack here already. 

Not only my cheeks are red and burning from embarrassment, but I'm also drooling at the sight in front of me. And no, my legs definitely did not tremble underneath me with how harsh and deep his voice sounded. 

His face looks soft regardless of his harsh gaze, the light sweater much alike the one I’m wearing right now fits him way too well and not to talk about the beard he now has. The pack emotions this man is making me feel right now are out of this world and I can't even breathe. I fucking need a moment. A facetime call was the least thing I expected right now. The worst case scenario I imagined after sending those pictures was to be left on read and never hear a word from him again along with an awkward atmosphere floating around every time I would decide to visit Carla at their apartment.

Once again, I don't know how much time passes and I notice him staring back at me, waiting for me to say something. I want to hide, but manage to say something. 

“I don’t understand…” That’s all I can get to come out from my trembling lips with a stutter. All of the sudden it's too hot for the sweater. I feel like my skin is on fire. 

“Ah you don’t understand?” He really sounds mad and my heart picks up to the point I can feel it in my eardrums. “What _I_ don't understand is why you would send me inappropriate photos of yourself while I'm at work.”

My mind rushes, trying to think of what to say, but I don’t even know what to tell him to excuse my dumb actions. Why did I think this was a good idea? He definitely did not enjoy it. Should I say that I meant to send them to someone else? No! What the fuck Carolina, no! That sounds even worse. Awful. And not only would be a fucking lie, as also can it make him even madder, thinking I have intentions to send _innapropriate photos of myself_ to other people, when in fact, those are only for his eyes to see. 

“I just thought you’d like-” These are the few words that I achieve to get out with a trembling voice, but he doesn’t even let me finish the sentence. 

“Stop talking.” His order gets a gasp and a nod from me, his voice and words going straight to my core, making my cunt throb yet again. I’m not only embarrassed for being scolded by him but also completely turned on by it. And right now, I’m trying really hard to focus on his words as I shrug off the urge to grind on a fucking pillow pretending its his thigh. “I’m working, Carolina." He uses my name. In a very threatening manner, I must add, and that causes a reaction on my body. On my pussy to be more exact. "And you can’t just send me things like that when I’m at work. I need to focus on this play, and you’re seeding me those pictures, distracting me.”

As my gaze falls down on my lap, I bite my bottom lip. 

“I’m sorry…” I mumble, but never forgetting the fact he never mentioned he disliked the pictures. He’s just mad because I sent them while he’s at work, right?

“You should be ashamed of yourself, because of you I had to excuse myself and hide in the storage room, looking at your pictures and-” this time is me who interrupts him, raising my head and looking back at him. 

“You have a beard now.” I blurt out, no emotion showing whatsoever, although inside I'm being crushed with a countless amount of them. I’m not even sure why I did that, but I felt like it needed to be mentioned. 

“Yeah, I'm looking for a change and that seemed,” he stops himself from continuing that specific train of thought. “But that’s not important right now, don’t try to change the subject.” Charlie looks so mad but all my brain can think about is how much I want to sit on that face. He’s so fucking hot and for what? To ruin me? Well, he’s got that. But I want him to keep ruining me and destroying me the best ways he can. 

Not say anything, I just keep looking at him and he continues. “You know what, you shouldn’t be ashamed of yourself for sending me those pictures, getting me all worked up to the point I had to jerk off by myself while I stared at your _pretty little body_ . You should be ashamed of yourself for not being here to take care of the problem _you caused.”_

Right now, I can’t stay still on the bed, looking for some kind of friction as I hear his words being spat out at me in that harsh tone. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck!_

_The problem you caused._

He liked them. He liked the pictures I sent him to the point he had to jerk off to them. This discovery gets a small smile forming on my lips and it gives me this sense of empowerment. I affect him. Not even in my wildest dreams did I think this would become true. Even after that weekend, part of me still didn't believe it was true. That a man like Charlie would see me like that, would like me like that. 

And this is just another evidence that yes, Charlies sees me in that same way I see him. Maybe not with the same emotional charge as me, but even being only sexual desire, it’s a fucking win in my viewing. 

As my pussy throbs, an idea that will definitely get me in trouble, even more than what I'm already in, pops in my mind. Today it really is the day of Carolina having the dumbest ideas that get her in fucked up situations. My brain alerts me for the bad outcomes that may come from what I'm about to do, but my cunt talks louder right now. 

A boost of confidence rushes through me, the adrenaline kicking in as excitement grows in the pit of my stomach and my cunt aches for something more. And he’s the reason for all this. 

“Daddy,” I grab a pillow from behind me and set it on my lap, “I’m really sorry if I caused you any trouble while you were working but,” spreading my legs underneath the pillow, I press it down in between them, “you know, you cause me some troubles as well.” I’m well aware he can see my every move. I notice his eyebrows frown as I place myself smoothly on top of the pillow and I just sweetly smile at him. “Always on my mind while I try to study. Making me uncontrollably wet with just the thought of you wandering around my mind.” I rock my hips once against the pillow, a groan suppressed on the back of my throat. “I can’t help myself as I think about your lips and hands…” I repeat the movement, smirking as I bite hard at my bottom lip. 

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing, Daddy?” I can’t contain the smile as I rock my hips slowly, the delicious frictions making my breathing heavier and involuntary sounds get stuck on my throat. 

“Stop that now.”

“But Daddy,” I whimper, closing my eyes for a second and throwing my head back. My hands go under my-but-his sweater, sliding up straight to my boobs, pulling it up and exposing my stomach and clothed pussy grind against the pillow. “It feels so good.” Opening my eyes, I gaze at him and gripping on my boobs. He looks even madder than when we started this call and that’s even hotter. 

The idea of him getting mad at me is arousing and the possibility of a punishment coming out from this is even more. 

"I swear to god, Babygirl, you better stop that now or you'll pay for that." Charlie says through gritted teeth. 

"Oh will I?" My hips don't stop, maintaining a steady pace as I discard the sweater, exposing my breasts for him. I notice his eyes widen for a second and I don't let him say anything. "What will you do Daddy? Punish me?" I chuckle. "Too bad you're at work right?" The need of having something more than a pillow rub against my core is too much, so I slide my hand in my panties and press on my clit, moaning. “Don’t you wish you were here?” My two fingers slide down on my slit, collecting my silk in them and finding their way back to my clit, rubbing lazing circles on it. “I wish you were, cause _fuck_ Daddy, your fingers always feel way better than my own.” 

"That’s a dangerous game you're playing.” It’s a warning, I know the tone and it just encourages me to go further, to keep pushing his buttons that I know will lead me into trouble. But that’s the exciting part. 

“Oh, is it?” As impatient as I am, I just shove two fingers inside me, letting out a moan and roll my hips against my palm. “Why don’t you just play with me?”

“You wanna play?” His gaze is intense on me, his eyes firecy staring back at mine, one of those stares that gets my insides exploding and begging for something more that I can offer myself. “Then let’s play.” Words hardly get away from gritted teeth as a wide smirk raises upon my lips and my hand never stops working itself on me. “But we’ll play on my terms.” As the sound of his deep and harsh voice gets to my ears, my fingers curl up, the digits pressing forcely on that sweet and sensitive bundle of nerves. My hip jerks forward with energy and a moan is ejected out from the back of my throat. 

“Yes, Daddy.” I manage to say, the words barely recognisable mixed the animalistic sound I just sent out. 

My legs are weak underneath me, making me unsure how long I’ll be able to hold on in this position and his next words relieve some tension my limbs are carrying along with excitement and adrenaline. 

“Lay down on your back, legs wide open.” He orders, his voice so strong, demanding and I just can’t help myself from smiling at how it makes me feel. “Oh and take those panties off,” he adds, “they are very pretty but I wanna see your cunt dripping for me.” I nearly whimper as I comply with his demands, laying down and getting rid of my underwear, now completely naked for him. My head rests on my other pillow, eyes focused on the white ceiling, two fingers deep inside me and I hear him unbuckle his belt. “C'mon, babygirl, put on a show for Daddy.” A grunt drags out at the end and my fingers start moving, slowly at first as my eyes unconsciously shut. 

Hips buck up to meet with my palm, the pace of my hand increasing casually and my back arching. My mind playing clips of Charlie, imagining how he would be touching me if he was here. 

The image of one of his hands running through my shivering body as the other is in between my legs. His lips on mine, swallowing my moans and whimpers, the strong scent radiating from his body intoxicating. 

And even though it’s just a creation of my imagination mixed up from memories, they feel more real than anything as my fingers curl up and my palm presses hard on my clit. 

“That’s-” his sentence is interrupted right away with a groan, “that’s my good girl.” Another goran rolls off his tongue. His voice and words just help me get closer to where I want to be, pushing me closer to the edge. That edge from where I wanna fall off, surrendering myself to him. 

I moan, receiving a groan from the man himself on my laptop screen. Between the countless thoughts my mind goes throwing at me, the reminder that he, Charlie Barber, is in fact jerking himself off to the sigh of my fingers swallowed by my wet cunt, surfaces. 

“Daddy.” I whimper, not very aware of it. My fingers working themself in and out my pussy in a fast pace, curling up with every thrust and my hips jerking up along as I desperately try to reach that overwhelming relief. 

Lifting my head, my movements never ceasing, my eyes falling on the screen, finding Charlie in a completely different position from where he was before I laid down. 

Charlie must have set his phone on a tall table or something along those lines. His left hand rests on the surface for support, the other grips his cock in all its glory and his head hangs low, his face covered by a curtain that his hair creates.

His hand moves up and down on his shaft at a frenetic pace and groans along with grunts fall from his lips. He looks up at his phone, our gazes meeting halfway. The shine of his eyes dark, consumed by lust, his face red, lips agape. 

A bunch of wishes hit me at once as I grow impatient, the need to cum bigger than myself and the tension building up in the pit of my stomach. I wish I could kiss those pink lips until they are swollen, have those hands on me, groping me and leaving marks behind as his dick fills me up blissfully. 

So, so close. I can almost feel it but it’s not quite here yet. The whimpers and whines get even more desperate and frequent. My free hand that has done nothing but rest flat beside me, finds my left bood, gripping on it harshly and right after, my thumb and index finger pinch my nipple. 

“Are you going to cum, babygirl?” 

The answer that comes from me is a moan with a very shy _yes_ suppressed into a whimper. I pinch my nipple again, harder this time, my hand never giving a rest. The sounds of my wet fingers moving fast under my moans and his groans. 

I’m submersed on the feelings rushing over my heated body, I barely catch Charlie’s words. The air is heavy in my lungs, lips apart letting out dense gasps and the sensation on the pit of my stomach grazing my insides. 

“Aren’t you going to cum for Daddy?” He asks, his own breathing erratic. The velvet of voice is replaced by the raspiness of his grunts and gritted teeth, but regardless, never failing to make my back arch and head dizzy.

“Yes Daddy.” This time, my words are loud and clear, not muffled by desperate moans and pathetice whimpers and whines. My body jolts from the bed, as I no longer have two fingers inside me, but three. 

“Then cum.” He says through gritted teeth and then repeats. “Cum for Daddy, c’mon.” Fuck, I want to so bad and I’m so fucking close, but never stop wishing he was here and it was his finger deep inside me instead of my lanky ones. 

And it hit me, right and square as I’m drowned in the overwhelming sensations that I made myself feel with Charlie’s help. Although this is all his fault to begin with. Even if it’s my fingers that I have pushed inside my throbbing cunt and not his as I so much want, he’s the reason I have them inside me. 

That’s why the next thing that leaves my lips is his name mixed with a loud moan. I know how he loves when I moan his name when I cum. It fuels his ego as I show and scream the reason behind my orgasm. “Charlie!”

By the broken moan coming from him I can only assume he’s crushing his own orgasm. _Second orgasm_ , says the voice in the back of my mind remembering me his words from early in the call. 

… _sending me those pictures, getting me all worked up to the point I had to jerk off by myself while I stared at your pretty little body._

Raising my head, I look at the screen having the confirmation I was longing for. His hand going up and down on his shaft as hot and thick ropes of cum shoot from it. I moan at the sight, my own hand never stopping driving me through my own orgams until it comes to a full stop. 

I let my body fall completely flat on the mattress, my eyes fixed on the ceiling as my fingers are still inside me. My chest moves drastically up and down and I pant, trying to catch my breath and drops of sweat collect on my forehead, slowly sliding down my sides. 

It’s just a moment or two, of silence and our erratic breathings filling the gap. But Charlie cuts it off, even between his uneven pants, his voice is strong, holding his power in place. 

“Sit up.” He demands and without even thinking much, I lift my upper body and my eyes quickly meet his. “Now suck on your fingers, babygirl, taste yourself for me.” 

That’s exactly what I do. Wrapping my lips around my slick-covered fingers, I suck on them, feeling the saltiness against my tongue as it laps around them. 

Our eye contact never breaks. His intense gaze upon me makes my cheeks flush. Not in embarrassment, but it gets me shy and feeling small under his gawk. 

“That’s a good girl.” The praise makes my heart swell as the fingers leave my mouth with a loud pop. _Your good girl,_ my mind says, but the words don’t pass by my throat. The vulnerability is rising inside my chest and I wanna hide all of the sudden. The boldness that came over me when I decided to send half naked photos of myself and grind on a pillow for him to see, fading away. 

My insecurities bloom as my eyes stare at the laptop screen, pulling my knees up to hide my exposed body and watch him clean his hand on a piece of cloth that I didn't understand where it came from. Once he’s clean, he tugs his dick back in his pants and collects himself. Charlie gets closer to his phone and grabs it, sending me a soft smile. As my chin rests on top of my knees, I pull the laptop closer to me, sending him a shy smile. 

I take a moment to study him. He’s such a beautiful man. And not only that but he’s also gentle and caring even under his giant ego. Some people can’t see beyond that, but that’s all I can see. The sweet and tender side of him. That side that tells you, _careful, it’s hot,_ when he hands you a hot beverage. The same side that makes sure everything is going to be ok, the side that smiles fondly at you and caresses your cheek. 

Falling for my best friend’s father. That’s the most cliche thing, but for much I try to fight back my feelings, seems quite impossible at this point. As I said before, it goes far beyond the sexual need and desire. It became emotional as well and my body shivers with the cold feeling around it that’s felt behind. That cold feeling that I want Charlie to replace with the warmth of his own body in a tight embrace. 

“Are you home alone?” His voice snaps me back to reality. It’s not harsh as it was when I first answered his call. It's soft and sweet, but it still has that deepness to it. 

“Yeah, I am.” I confirm it. “My parents won’t be back until late at night.” My eyes fall on my keyboard, a freezing sensation washing over me. “Work, you know.” 

“I’ll see you in twenty.” This gets me looking back up at him, confused. 

“Wait, what?” Even though I ask, he doesn't answer and all I get is the phone call ended. The window of our text conversation stares back at me. 

Arms wrapped around my legs, my gaze doesn’t look away from the screen, skin shivering and a lonesome feeling hovers me. Without much thought, I grab Charlie's sweater, bring it to my face and drink in his scent that still linger on the fabric. 

As I dress it up, I feel its warmth wrap around me, as if the ghost of Charlie engulfed me. It’s sad as the melancholy of my thoughts punch me in the gut. This is the most unexpecting turn my day has had. My mind plays tricks on me, remembering this is just a hobby. A temporary fix for the sexual needs of Charlie and I both. 

A sigh escapes by my lips and I let myself fall back on the mattress, my eyes staring at the ceiling. Just to think that not ten minutes ago, I was on the peak of my euphoria as the man I'm in love with instructed me to come undone on my fingers and now I'm just falling into a pool of sorrow as I feel his scent linger around me. The wish of wanting him beside me bigger than myself. 

Charlie has never been with anyone ever since his divorce with Nicole. He admitted to me that night he never took enough interest in anyone to do anything, not even go on a simple date. I quickly assumed that it was because he’s a busy man, no time for anything else but his job and his daughter and the dating life doesn’t appeal to him. It made me wonder, even if he doesn’t want to date anyone due his chaotic schedule, why never look for a quick night escape at a bar? And why did he do it with me? Am I different? Or he just saw the opportunity and took it?

More memories play in my head and I wonder if they will be more than just memories, but a routine. Is that possible for us? 

It it really- 

The sound of the doorbell rips my thoughts apart and I jump on the bed startled. Getting up from the bed, I don't bother to slip on my bedroom shoes and just walk barefoot to the door, also not bothering about the fact I'm just wearing a big sweater, nothing more. 

Mind blank, I open the door, my eyes widening as they fall on Charlie's tall figure. I don't have time to say anything or react. I freeze on the spot and the next thing I know is his hands on each side of my head and his lips against mine. 

At that moment, I just give myself to him, fully, once again. His tongue slips between my lips, one of his hands runs down my body, his warm wrapping around me and pulling me closer to him as possible. 

Right now, all my worries, all my concerns, all my sorrow disperses. Everything that was troubling my fragile mind and disturbing my chaotic thoughts, is taken away by a wave of something so unexplainable, yet so good. Warm and fuzzy. Like chocolate and vanilla. 

The world is forgotten and it's just the two of us again. Desire and hunger rising as the air doesn't seem enough and the space between it's still too big. 

"I missed you so much." Charlie mumbles against my lips as the kiss breaks apart and our eyes meet in hooded lids. 

"I missed you too." My words are shy but they carry honesty in them. The warmth radiating from his body, his touch on me and the way his eyes stare back at mine do unexplainable things to me. My breathing gets shallow, the air heavy on my lungs as my legs seem to want to give up and the anticipation tickles the heat between my legs. 

I want him. More than anything. Even though I can only have him in a superficial way, reduced to only sexual satisfaction and desire, I don’t care. If I can have him for one more time with no depth of my emotions, that’s fine. As long as Charlie is willing to give me what I think I see in his eyes right now, I’m fine with that. Even if it will hurt later. 

His hands pull me closer, pressing my chest against him and giving me a tight squeeze. A whimper passes past my lip as a response to his movements and my hands grip on his nude sweater. “I need you.” Another whimper as I close my eyes, feeling his hot breath against my face. My heart hammers against my ribcage and I swallow dry before releasing another desperate whimper. “Please.”

Sounds off character? Doesn't look like the same girl who three weeks ago took her dress off in front of a man twice her age? Who kissed him with no questions asked and sucked his dick on the same couch his daughter sits down. And it really doesn’t sound like the same girl how just a hour or two ago sent innapropriate photos of herself to the said man and grinded on a fucking pillow to tease him while being scolded .

As a person who acts on impulse but then overthinks about poor irrational decisions, all these things I've been doing to (successfully) get Charlie’s attention, later makes me drown in fear as I overthink about it. The doubt of not having something certain, something secure. He was there at the moment, but will he be in the next one? 

And right now, I can't act like the bold tease I’ve been appearing to be. I’m vulnerable, needy, clingy and I ache for him. I need him, so bad and I want him to take me. Ruin me, destroy me, possess me. Take me as his property, make him his just for another moment. He can do whatever he wants with me. My body and soul belongs to him. 

Charlie has a soft smile playing on his lips, that type of smile that makes butterflies erupt in the stomach. “I’m right here, babygirl.” He whispers, a faint chuckle linegring on his words. 

Not being able to waste any more time, I grab both of his hands, turn around and march in my bedroom direction. He follows me in silence and we step inside. Once again, no words are shared, no comments made. 

The man studies the room in a quick glance, but says nothing as he sits on the bed. Quickly, I sit on his lap, straddling his thighs, and kiss him. He’s fast to reply, kissing back just harder, hand gripping my waist harshly. 

Not really helping myself, as the kiss heats up and deepens, I grind my naked core against him, my whimpers and his grunts being muffled by our tongues. 

The kiss breaks apart, a rope of saliva connecting our lips still. His hands travel under the sweater I’m wearing, feeling my shivering, but hot skin under his calloused digits. 

“Is this my sweater?” Charlie asks, cocking an eyebrow at me and my cheeks are quick to react, getting flushed in a light shade of red. To answer his question, I only nod, not trusting my own voice to do it. A smile rises the corner of his lips, his hands on my hips pull me closer to him, making my cunt grind against him forcefully and his lips lean against my ear. “You nasty little thing, wearing nothing but Daddy’s sweater.”

The only thing I can do is let out a broken whine as my pussy throbs for more friction than this. For sure his jeans have a damp spot on them thanks to my dripping cunt. 

“You know, babygirl, you really haven't been a good girl today.” Charlie keeps whispering in my ear and my hands find their way to his hair, gripping it lightly. “Sending those pictures and then teasing Daddy.” His grip on my hip is tighter than ever, definitely leaving a mark, and I gasp. “You deserve a punishment, don’t you think, _sweetheart?”_

Once again, I don’t trust my voice to speak, so I just let out a whimper mixed whine low and move my hips slightly under his grip, seeking for some friction and relief. This only makes his grasp tighter and deeper, not happy with my pathetic attempts. 

“I asked you a question.” Even in a whisper, his voice is stern and harsh, sending sparkles to my heat. 

“Yes Daddy.” My own voice is weak and I bury my face on his neck, my hands never letting go of his hair. His scent invades my senses and I get drunk in it, feeling his hands leaving my hips slowly, sliding down to my ass. 

“Yes what?” His big hand paws my ass before giving it a harsh spank. My hips jerk forward in surprise and a yelp escapes my mouth. “Use your words.” 

“Yes, I’ve been bad.” My whimper is muffled as I press my lips against his neck. “I’ve been a bad girl Daddy.” The thought of Charlie punishing me is way too arousing, his angry tone makes my pussy throb in anticipation and just to think about it a whimper gets stuck in the back of my throat. 

“Exactly.” The deepness of his voice in my ear sends shivers down my spine. “That you have been.” There’s a pause, his breathing is all I can hear besides my heart pounding. The next second seems to drag as I wait in anticipation. My cunt painfully wet, resisting the urge to grind against his hardening cock under me as my breathing gets heavier and my mind races. The possibilities of punishments are endless, making me wondering what’s to come next. Whatever it is, I want it. I want it so fucking bad. 

“Now, now.” He finally breaks the silence that seems to last forever. “You’re gonna bend over Daddy’s knee and take your punishment like the good girl you are.”

“Yes, Daddy.” 

“But first,” Leaving your ass, his hands find the hem of the sweater, “let’s get rid of this, shall we.”

The sweart is gone, falling on the floor beside us and I do as told, bending over his knees. I forget how to breath as I wait for is yet to happen, expecting a sharp pain to rut through my ass. But it hasn't come yet. 

“You’re going to count every single spank I give you, is that understood?” 

Gluping dry, I give him the answer he wishes to hear. “Yes, Daddy.”

It takes him no time to get started with his _little_ punishment. His hand lands flat on my ass, hard. 

A whimper escapes my lips as a weak “one” leaves my mouth. His rough hand soothes my ass before the next one. The sharp pain of the contact sends shockwaves through my body, going directly to my pussy. This time I groan, counting along with him. 

The pain quickly turns into pleasure. It doesn’t even feel like a punishment anymore as I long for the next spank. Maybe even enjoying it too much, wishing for it to hurt even more, the sting on my ass not being enough as my cunt drips onto his lap. 

“You’re doing so good, babygirl.” He praises and I moan at it. “You’re already halfway through it.”

The next spank is harsher than the previous, making my body jolt. “Six.” I grunt, feeling the sting linger on my ass cheek and slowly disperse throughout the rest of my body. 

Just four more. Just for spanks away from probably having what I’ve been waiting for since the moment I saw Charlie at my door. 

My mind feels like musk as I try to concentrate to not forget to count and not to get too overwhelmed by the pain and pleasure he’s making me feel. But it really is not an easy task when all I want is to empty my mind and just focus on what he’s making me feel, completely taking my mind off anything else. Only his hands and how those spanks make my cunt ache for him. 

I try not to get too distracted, counting on the next one. So fucking close. And another as I rub my thighs, going after some friction, but it’s never enough. Even if I wiggle my hips on his lap, it’s not enough and the next spank comes. Tears reach my eyes, trembling as I cry out. “Seven.” At this point, it’s impossible to ignore the pain ripping through my flesh and for a moment I wonder if I'm ok for wishing more. More pain. Definitely not ok. But you don’t see me worry about it as I scream out the next number. 

Two left and I find myself having some troubles breathing as the next one cut my breath short and I can’t hold back the tears. A broken sob escapes me. 

“You’re taking your punishment so good, baby.” His voice is warm and tender, completely the opposite of his actions. “Just one more, babygirl, you can do it.” His encouragement is like honey before he gives my ass a last, harsh spank. 

The weirdest sound comes from my mouth. A mixture of sob with a broken moan. The tears keep running down my face, even when I try to stop them and I'm just a mess. 

“Fuck, babygirl,” he goarns, his hand caressing my sore ass gingerly, “your pretty ass look so good all red like this.” I don’t say anything, only whine at him. “Bet will look even better when it turns purple.” 

Everything aches and not even in a bad way. The only bad thing about this is that I still don’t have Charlie inside me to soothe my cries. Maybe he hasn’t done it yet, because the whole experience is overwhelming for me and I need to be calmed down first. Maybe, just maybe, that’s the reason he’s holding me in his arms, whispering sweet nothing into my hearing. 

His voice is calming and soothing, but I genuinely need more. Call me a greedy whore for all I care, but I really need him inside me. That’s all I've been thinking about for the past three weeks. 

My eyes find his own, his face so beautiful and I bite my bottom lip as my hand grabs his, guiding it to the heat between my legs. His expression exchanges slightly at my move, intrigued showing curiosity. Once his finger touches my entrance, getting quickly covered with wetness, a smirk forms on his lips. 

“So wet baby.” He comments, his words full of cockyness, and I know how my damp cunt is fueling his ego. “Is this all for me?”

I nod, “yes, Daddy.” His two fingers circle around my slit, spreading my slick around, the movement getting a whimper from me. “Please.” I genuinely cannot handle much more teasing. But he just keeps on giving. 

"Please what, baby?" His fingers run up and rub my clit gently. My weak hips buck, trying to get more pressure from his wet digits, but unsuccessfully and I whine low. 

"Please, I need you so bad." My breathing is uneven and my mind dizzy. "Please, Daddy." My begging is pathetic at this point, but that's all I can really do, beg for him to give me something, even if it's just a finger or two inside me. I just need something, something from him.

Charlie chuckles, the pressure of his finger on my clit increasing and I moan. My eyes close, my head resting on his shoulder and I move my leg to the side, giving him more room to just do whatever he decides. His left arm wraps tightly around my shoulders to keep me in place. 

"Well," his fingers slide down, ghosting my entrance and I hold my breath in anticipation, "as you asked so nicely," in a sudden move he pushes them inside, "I shall give it to you." I'm so caught off guard I choke out a moan. 

It takes me a moment to wrap my head around how good his fingers inside me feels. And _fuck,_ it feels damn good. A hundred times better than my own fingers as expected. 

"So fucking wet, babygirl." 

I feel myself crumble under his touch. Wet sounds mixed with my loud moans fill the room. My body is weak, my eyes closed as my focus is all on his fingers and all the things they make me feel. 

Thick finger scratching my walls out, as he slowly builds up a faster pace. Mouth hangs open as soft whimpers are set free and the tension in the pit of my stomach grows bigger. I’m so lost in it. And when his fingers curl, their tip pushing hard on that sweet stop, my mouth widens, no sound coming out, my back arches and my toes curl down. 

A chuckle is heard coming from him. “Look at that.” He says, pride lingering in his tone. My eyes open, looking up at him as his gaze is fixed ahead. I follow it, falling on the mirror in front of us. The image of us stares back at him. I look even messier than I expected, while Charlie looks calm and collected, a cocky smirk planted on his beautiful face. “Look how good your little pussy swallows my fingers.” My gaze is fixed on the mirror, to be more specific, on his fingers disappearing into my cunt and a moan escapes me. He picks up the pace, curling up his fingers within every thrust, pushing me closer to where I need to be. 

Another moan, this one loud and high-pitched, making my eyes close automatically as I throw my head back against his arm. So close, I can feel my orgasm graze my fingertips. 

Charlie chuckles once again, probably noticing how close I am from reaching my high as my pussy clenches around his fingers. “Are you going to cum, babygirl?”

My voice fails me and the words don’t come out. A murmur along with a whine is what slips my parted lips. 

“Yeah?” He chuckles, that specific one that comes from his throat. It does things to me, my hip bucking onto his hand, my clit meeting his palm. “Then cum for me, baby, cum for Daddy.”

There’s nothing much I can do but what he says has his voice and words push me into the right direction. My cunt clamps around his finger, coating them with my slick and my body spams on his lap. 

Trying to catch my breath, I feel him take out his fingers and I study his every movement. Noticing my eyes on him, he smiles before kitten-licks his fingers, and lets out a stratified and long hum. 

“You really taste so good, baby.” He says, before giving them a few more licks and redirections his fingers to my mouth. And as the good girl I am, I just take them. My tongue lapping around his thick fingers. “Now,” his lips get closer to my ear, “you’re going to ride my cock, your back to me.” Not helping it, I moan around his fingers. Even though I'm still recovering from my previous orgasm with a sore ass, the thought of it doesn’t fail to make my pussy throb, asking for more. He chuckles at my reaction. “Greedy little whore, always wanting more.” His fingers leave my mouth. “Get up now.”

As I do as I'm told, my legs nearly give up on me, from how weak they are. His hands are quick to react, landing on my hips with a firm grip and preventing me from falling. 

On the mirror, I watch him stand up as well and he lets go of me, to unzip his pants and push them down along with his briefs. 

“Daddy?” I call, my voice low and hoarse, rubbing on the shyness and he hums in response. “Can you please take your sweater off as well?” Eyeing him from our reflection, the question comes off lower than I intend, my voice giving up on me. 

He, on other hand, doesn't comment on it and just does what I ask him to, no questions asked. It makes me hum in content, a small smile forming on my lips. 

Charlie sits down back on the bed, his hands finding my hips again. He doesn’t even need to say it, his gaze on me in the mirror says everything and I know exactly what I have to do. And that’s exactly what I do.

Backing down, one hand on his left knee and the other grasping gently his dick, I ease myself on him. Sinking down slowly, the burning sensation rip through me as his fat cock scratches my walls. 

Both my moans and his groans mix together. It takes me a moment to move again, trying to adjust to his size. Placing my other hand on his free knee, I start moving my hips, but slowly. 

My movements get a grunt from him, his fingers digging on my hips harshly. “Faster.” He demands, a grunt cutting it short and I’m no-one to not comply. 

As my hips bounce faster on his dick, my moans get louder, along with his groans. “That’s it,” he’s breathless and his voice raspy as he pulls me closer, my back pressed on his chest. I throw my head back, resting on his shoulder, his lips leaning against my ear. “That’s my good girl.” The praise only makes me go faster. 

His lips meet my neck in wet, open mouth kisses and bites, making me even more feral. My pace never ceases, as his grip on my hips go deeper. 

The air on my lungs gets knocked out of my lungs and he thrusts his own hip upwards brutally to meet mine. My gaze falls on our reflection, so ponographic to my eyes making my pussy throb in arousement. One of his hands leaves my body to rest on the bed behind him for better support as his hips never stop bucking up. 

Our animalistic sounds coming from our chests fill the room, along with our skin slapping fast and mixed with the wet noises his dick makes pounding into my cunt. 

“ _Fuck,_ babygirl.” He drags in one breath. “You’re so tight.” I moan out, the lack of words hitting me and I can't even form a proper sentence, only whimper at him. “Look at you.” Our eyes meet through the mirror, his gaze intense on me as expected. “Look at you fucking yourself so good on my cock.” His groans loud in my ear, making my head dizzy. 

My body gets weaker with the thrusts, the intensity of our movement combined out of this world, the experience breathtaking. 

And I'm so close once again, I know I can't take it any longer as my third orgasm starts building up quickly. He’s merciless towards me and I wouldn't expect any less from me. That’s exactly what I want from him. To destroy me with every fiber of his being. 

“I’m close.” I manage to choke out between my cut off moans. 

“The cum.” He orders harshly. “Cum on my cock, babygirl.”

Once again, I’m no one to deny his demands and cum on his dick, my hips rolling up through my orgasm. His thrusts never slow down. “ _Fuckfuckfuckfuck.”_ He chants in my ear, my cunt pulsing and clenching around his length. His hot shot of cum quickly fills me up and we diminish, our hips coming to a stop in large seconds. 

My body crashes onto him, having no more strength to hold itself. I try to steady my breathing, my mind completely demolished grasping for a sense of reality. 

Both his arms wrap around me, pulling me closer to him and he holds me in a tight embrace. His face buried in the crook of my neck, leaving some soft kisses before his chin rests on my shoulders. 

Calmly, I collect myself back together. My breathing is already even and a sense of reality more prominent. With hooded eyes, I gaze at the mirror, catching him already looking at us. He has this soft smile lingering on his lips that makes my heart melt and my chest warm. 

Can I always have this? His soft gaze on me as the gentlest smile plays on his lips?

We don’t share a word, only let the silence linger for a moment longer, just enjoying ourselves, in our embrace and his dick still buried deep inside me. 

“I want to take you out for dinner.” He suddenly says, catching me off guard. As I don’t say anything, just gaze at him with wide eyes he adds, “tonight.”

“To-tonight?” I choke out.

“Yes, tonight.” He squeezes me in his arms, it never seems enough. I only nod, biting my bottom to contain my smile, but it’s impossible. “Carolina.” He calls out, but this time, I don't look at the mirror, but up at him. His eyes soften as they catch mine. “I really like you.” My heart stops, not really believing what my ears just caught. My mouth opens to say something, but no sound comes out. I’m speechless, still not sure the meaning behind his words. “I mean it,” pausing, he licks his lips before continuing, “it’s not just sexual desire, it’s way deeper and goes way beyond that, believe me.”

I don’t say anything, just smash my lips against his. Our tongues melt in one another in a soft kiss. A smile appears on both our lips as we break apart. 

“I really like you too.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you made it this far, congrats 
> 
> i'm sorry for it
> 
> here's a heart <3 to make it up for it
> 
> thanks for reading it, you're my favourite person :)

**Author's Note:**

> if you reach the end, thank you
> 
> a hug for you as my apologies


End file.
